Soy gay
by Mello17
Summary: "Soy gay" aquellas habían sido las palabras que Uchiha Sasuke había susurrando hace tiempo atrás, confundiendolo no solo a él si no también al mundo entero. ¡¿Uchiha Sasuke era gay!
1. Chapter 1

"**Para enamorarse solo se necesita un segundo, una mirada y una sonrisa"**

—**La esquina de cupido—**

…

**..**

**.**

—Entonces teme.—hablo Naruto de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio de su habitación con su voz chillona y molesta.—¿Me dirás qué demonios te sucede?.—pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de él y encendiéndo la luz de su habitación.

—Vete.—le gruñó tapando su rostro y dándole la espalda.

No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, simplemente quería estar solo para hundirse en su miseria.

—¡Qué demonios Sasuke!.—grito Naruto jalando de un tirón su sábana.—¿Sabes lo preocupado que tienes a todos?, ¡No comes, no hablas, y no sales de tu maldita habitación! ¡Dime qué te sucede con un demonio!.—grito con histeria.

En contra de su voluntad se obligó a verlo, tenía el rostro rojo de rabia, y el ceño fuertemente fruncido, sus ojos de un azul claro lo veían con preocupación y molestia. Y por un momento, por un infinito momento sintió culpa, pero tan pronto como apareció se esfumó.

—Solo vete Naruto.—le volvió a decir cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de inmediato cuando la imagen de él riendo con las mejillas sonrojadas se coló en su cabeza.

—No me iré de aquí Sasuke.—gruño Naruto con terquedad tomando asiento en el suelo y recargando su espalda contra la puerta cerrada.—Se que algo te molesta y preocupa, y hasta que no me lo digas y busquemos una solución no me iré de aquí. Estaré pegado a hasta que te de asco.—prometió con convicción cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

—Ya me das asco.—le recordó con un poco de burla ñ, recibiendo a cambio una mirada fulminante.

Suspiro sentándose en su cama con su rostro recargado sobre sus rodillas.

—No hay solución Naruto.—susurro con voz cansada.

Naruto lo observó unos segundos antes de suspirar.—Siempre hay una solución para todo.—dijo con positivismo.

—No para mí.—gruño con molestia.

Naruto lo observó unos segundos y en sus azules ojos pudo reconocer la preocupación, el temor y la alarma.

—¿E-estas…—carraspeo con lo que parecía ser miedo.

Sonrió una vez que entendió a donde se estaban dirigiendo los pensamientos de Naruto.

—No estoy muriendo Dobe.—lo tranquilizo.

El alivio se pintó de inmediato en aquellos ojos azules.—¿Entonces?.

Lo observó detenidamente unos segundos. Naruto era su mejor amigo, prácticamente eran hermanos, siempre habían estado juntos, ambos sabían todo sobre el otro, sus miedos, sus sueños, ambiciones, gustos y molestias. Sabia que podía confiar en Naruto hasta su propia vida y este no lo abandonaría, así era Naruto.

Suspiro y restregó su rostro, decidiéndose a confiar aquel secreto a su único amigo.

—Naruto.—susurro con los ojos cerrados, buscando valor para decir aquellas palabras.

Desde que se enteró no las había dicho, sentía que decirlas haría todo más real, pero simplemente no podía negarse a la realidad.

—S-soy gay.—susurro casi inaudiblemente, pero por el jadeó asombrado de Naruto supo que lo había escuchado.—Me gusta un hombre.—aclaro recordando aquellos ojos perla y sonrisa de mejillas sonrojadas.

Casi con temor levantó su rostro observando el sorprendido de Naruto que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Prosiguió a explicarse al ver la alarma en aquellos ojos azules.

—No malentiendas Dobe.—gruño sacando a Naruto se su shock.—No me gustan todos los hombres solo uno, lo demás me dan asco.—aclaro.

—¿¡Q-quien…!?

Suspiro.

—Hyūga Neji.

Naruto lo miro con aún más sorpresa —¡El raro Hyūga!.

Él lo miró de mala manera antes de corregirlo, se tus la necesidad de hacerlo.—Es Hyūga Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Haces mi mundo más bonito aunque no lo sepas".**

**.—anónimo—.**

…

**..**

Lo observó pasar frente a él, con su rostro cabizbajo y sus libros fuertemente apretados a su pecho.

Vestía de manera sosa y su rostro lo llevaba tapado por unos grandes lentes de aumento y algunos mechones castaños de cabello.

A simple vista era la representación visual de todo un nerd. Y estaba seguro que de no haber sido por aquel día ya hace unos meses ni siquiera le dedicaría medio pensamiento. Pero aquello había cambiado, él sabía que bajo esos enormes lentes y largo cabellos castaños se ocultaban unos hermosos ojos perla, un rostro redondo y de mejillas sonrojadas, unos labios pequeños y rojos cual carmín. Y una sonrisa que había sacudido su mundo entero, y hasta su sexualidad.

Desde ese día en el que descubrió aquella hermosa sonrisa simplemente no pudo sacarlo de la cabeza, siempre lo estaba buscando con la mirada, sintiendo celos al ver a otros acercarse y también un ridículo sentimiento de propiedad. No le había tomado mucho entender aquellos sentimientos, pero habría preferido seguir en la dulce ignorancia a saber la verdad.

Le gustaba Hyūga Neji.

Le gustaba el chico raro de su salón.

Le gustaba un hombre.

Se había molestado consigo mismo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de aquellos sentimientos, negándolos fervientemente, y hasta aislándose de los demás con tal de dejar de sentir aquello que para él estaba malditamente mal. Y es que él era Uchiha Sasuke, y a un Uchiha no le podían gustar los hombres. JAMÁS.

—¡Oh! ¿Ese de ahí no es Neji?.—escucho la chillona voz de Naruto preguntar junto a él, observando también al pequeño Hyūga caminar apresuradamente.

—No te atrevas Naruto.—advirtió al observar como levantaba su mano con la intención de llamar al causante de sus problemas.

Naruto lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

—Lo prometiste Dobe.—le recordó con un gruñido haciendo que Naruto borrará su sonrisa inmediatamente y lo observará apenado.

—Ya, calma dattebayo.—susurro con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Hmph.—fue su única contestación.

No presionar. No decir nada. Aquellas habían sido sus únicas condiciones para salir de su encierro, de la seguridad de su habitación. Naruto las había aceptado sin rechistar, y era por eso que él se encontraba ahí, nuevamente, intentando volver a la normalidad de su día a día aún con la idea de que estaba enamorado de un hombre.

—Sabes, aún no entiendo cómo siquiera te llegó a gustar.—comento Naruto unos minutos después dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa en sus manos sin apartar la mirada de Neji.

Lo volteo a ver con la desconfianza y amenaza brillando en sus oscuros ojos.

—Yo soy hombre también y estoy más bueno que él.—señalo con su mirada a Neji.—Yo debería ser quien te guste, me conoces de toda una vida, soy guapo, rubio, de ojos azules, piel bronceada, sexy, atractivo, con excelente sentido del humor, alto, atlético, ¿ya dije guapo?. Bueno la cosa es que no entiende por qué no te gusto. Soy lo que a todo homosexual le gustaría como novio.—termino de decir con orgullo y cero humildad.

—Vete al diablo Dobe.—gruño dándole un fuerte zape en la cabeza y haciendo que la hamburguesa cayera de sus manos.

_Regresar y contarle su secreto a Naruto. Ambas habían sido muy malas ideas._

…

—Vete al diablo Dobe…

Escucho un grito que la sobresaltó por lo que asustada volteo su mirada a su alrededor en busca del dueño o la causa de aquel potente grito. No duro mucho en encontrarlo.

Eran ellos Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Sus compañeros de clase.

Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus rojos labios al observar al rubio sobarse la cabeza en donde Uchiha lo había golpeado, a la vez que murmuraba algo que sus oídos no llegaron a escuchar.

Lo observó unos segundos antes de sentir nuevamente su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, por lo que apurando nuevamente el paso corrió en busca de un lugar en el cual poder hablar a solas y en privado.

—¡N-Neji-nissan!.—susurro escondida en un salón desierto, recargando su espalda contra la pared a la vez que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

—_Hinata-sama, ¿Está usted bien? Se oye un poco agitada._—escucho la voz preocupada de su primo haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formará en sus labios, mientras negaba.

—E-estoy bien, es sólo que las fajas me aprietan un poco.—se excusó sin borrar su sonrisa, enternecida por la preocupación de su primo

Un suspiro se escucho al otro lado de la línea._—Le prometo que pronto tendrá que dejar de fingir que es hombre, en cuanto logré atrapar a Tōneri usted podrá regresar. Se lo juro. Mientras tanto solo resista Hinata-sama, todo estará bien._

La sonrisa en sus labios de a poco se fue borrando, a la vez que sus perlados ojos se empañaban.—Gracias Neji-nisan.—susurro.—Gracias por no dejarme sola, gracias por protegerme.—susurro con agradecimiento.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado, hasta que después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos la voz de su primo volvió a oírse.

—_Hinata-sama, usted no tiene nada que agradecer. Esto lo hago por qué la amo.—_susurro su primo con voz ronca haciendo que su corazón doliera un poco y la lágrimas finalmente se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—Neji-nissan…

—_Lo sé, Hinata-sama, yo lo sé._—susurro su primo antes de cortar la llamada dejándola con un sabor amargo en la boca.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Solo porque mis pasos son diferentes, no significa que estoy perdida."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—_Estúpido teme.—_susurro sobando su cabeza en donde Sasuke le había asestado un golpe.

Su intención nunca fue molestarlo solo había dado su opinión, no era su problema que anduviera sensible, con el tema de su sexualidad. Le gustaban los hombres ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? No por tener gustos diferentes se convertía en un bicho raro, seguía siendo Uchiha Sasuke, el niño arrogante y mimado que conoció desde niño.

_Simplemente Sasuke era un dramático._

Mientras caminaba por entre los pasillos en busca de baño escucho unos pequeños quejidos de dolor deteniéndolo y distrayéndolo de su destino, por lo que parándose en medio del desolado pasillo agudizó más su oído en busca nuevamente del sonido.

—ugh…—_¡Ahí estaba!._

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando logró captar de donde provenían los quejidos por lo que encaminándose al salón de los ruidos abrió la puerta de par en par, jamás esperándose lo que tras de ella había.

Sus ojos tardaron más o menos unos cinco segundos en encontrar la fuente de los quejidos, solo para que estos se abrieran como platos al ver lo que sucedía a metros de él.

A quién reconoció como el origen de los problemas de su amigo estaba de cuchillas en el suelo, pero aquello no lo hubiese sorprendido en absoluto de no ser por lo que hacía. Las pequeñas manos de Hyūga Neji apretaban fuertemente unas fajas a su pecho, tapando unos voluminosos senos con bastante agilidad y esmero.

La camisa unas tres tallas más grande que lo había visto usar hacia unos minutos permanecía en el suelo a pocos centímetros de él con un móvil encima.

Su cerebro, duro alrededor de unos tres minutos en procesar y entender los hechos que realmente sucedía frente a él.

_Hyūga Neji tenía senos… ¡Senos! ¡Gigantescos!._

Lo que lo llevaba a otra revelación.

_¡Hyūga Neji era una chica!_

…

—¿Neji?.—escuchó que susurraron, por lo que levantando su mirada clara lo vio.

Uzumaki Naruto, miraba fijamente su pecho, con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Incrédulo, sorprendido y confundido.

Cómo en cámara lenta bajo su mirada a donde señalaba viendo su pecho fuertemente vendado. Y entonces todas sus alarmas se encendieron, Tōneri la volvería a encontrar y nuevamente dañaría todo.

—P-puedo explicarlo…—tartamudeo completamente pálida poniéndose rápidamente la camisa que nunca se debió haber quitado.

Él se acercó con la mano extendida y ella retrocedió nerviosa y asustada hasta finalmente chocar su espalda contra la pared. Aterrada cerró sus ojos sintiendo como segundos después la mano de Naruto tocaba sus senos fajados.

—E-eres una chica…—susurro aún con la mano en sus pechos.

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula y espantada, solo para ver la mano extendida de Naruto sobre ella. Un potente sonrojo cubrió su rostro y frunciendo el ceño con indignación levantó su mano y con toda la fuerza de la que era poseedora la impacto contra el rostro pálido de Naruto.

—¡P-pervertido!.—grito avergonzada y molesta, empujando a Naruto lejos de ella, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

Rápidamente corrió a la salida sin detenerse ante el llamado de Naruto, corriendo lejos de él y su mano pervertida.

…

Aún en el suelo observó la puerta cerrada por donde Neji había huido a la vez que se acariciaba su mejilla ya inflamada.

¡Vaya que tenía fuerza! Pero aquello no era lo importante ahí, si no el hecho de la revelación de la cual había sido testigo.

¡Hyūga Neji era una chica! Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

¡Sasuke no era gay!

Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios de solo imaginar el rostro shockeado de su amigo en cuanto le contara que estaba equivocado, y realmente no era gay.

Ni corto ni perezoso se levantó casi corriendo a la salida del salón pero justo antes de que llegara siquiera a tomar el pomo de la puerta el sonido de un móvil lo detuvo.

Curioso volteo en busca del sonido, solo para ver cómo debajo de una mesa el móvil sonaba, por lo que curioso se precipitó a cogerlo.

—_Hinata-sama, hay algo que se me había olvidado decirle._

Escucho una voz gruesa decir al otro lado de la línea, era una voz que jamás había escuchado.

—Yo...Neji...ella no está, se fue y olvidó su móvil..—contesto incómodo.

El silencio se hizo en la línea, seguido de una maldición.

—¿Con quién hablo?.—pregunto cauteloso el chico en la línea.

—Uzumaki Naruto. Soy compañero de Neji, pero como decía ella no está aquí, si gustas puedes llamarla dentro de unos minut…

—Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Por qué sigue refiriéndose a Neji como a una chica?.—pregunto él chico cauteloso, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

—¿Dije ella? Quise decir él, Neji no está si gusta puede llamarlo dentro de unos minutos c-cuan…

—Lo sabe ¿Cierto?.—pregunto con un suspiro.—Sabe que ella es una chica.

_¡Ya esta lo había arruinado!._

—¿Cómo lo supo?.—pregunto con exigencia. Él suspiró.

—La encontré fajándose el pecho.—confeso en un débil susurro.

El chico al otro lado maldijo.

—Uzumaki Naruto-san, ¿Podría guardar el secreto?.—pregunto el chico con seriedad.—Es de suma importancia que nadie más sepa de esto, la seguridad de ella depende de eso.

Confundido asintió susurrando un quedó y bajo _"Si"._

—Devuelva el teléfono a su dueña y mantenga su promesa, de lo contrario me aseguraré de que no tenga un futuro.—amenazo segundos antes de terminar la llamada.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**En los pequeños gestos se ve la grandeza de las personas"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

De reojo observó a Naruto, llevaba al menos quince minutos con la mirada fija en un móvil, sabía que no le pertenecía a él, después de todo el teléfono de Naruto estaba decorado con chillón color naranja neón.

Pero entonces ¿A quién pertenecía el móvil que acaparaba tanto la atención de Naruto?.

Preguntar no serviría, ya lo había intentado y obtenido como respuesta lo siguiente:

—… _Es de un amigo._

Dicho eso Naruto no volvió hablar, su rostro que normalmente portaba una sonrisa estúpida, permanecía totalmente serio y diría que hasta un poco pálido, y esa actitud viniendo de Naruto era extraño.

—Uzumaki-san.—escucho una suave voz que lo hizo tensarse y lo sorprendente es que no solo fue a él. Naruto junto a él también se tensó ante suave sonido de su voz.

Lentamente levantó su mirada al dueño de aquella suave y dulce voz, encontrándose con la mirada perla de él que miraba a Naruto. Su atención de inmediato se centró en Neji, él era cuando menso hermoso, poseía una belleza natural, sus ojos grandes y de aquel exótico tono, estaban protegidos por unas espesas pestañas, su piel pálida permanecía con un eterno sonrojo en las mejillas. Y sus labios, ¡Oh bello dios! Sus labios rojos cual carmín eran los más hermosos y carnosos que su mirada oscura hubiera visto alguna vez en una chica o en este caso chico.

La suave voz de ella lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad de manera extraña.

—D-Devuélvame mi teléfono.—ordeno extendiendo su pequeña mano a Naruto y haciendo que su mirada oscura fuera a parar al rostros e su amigo.

Naruto solo la observaba en silencio, mientras su mano se aferraba al móvil que ahora sabía pertenecía a Neji. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Naruto antes de extender el aparato a su dueño.

—Alguien llamó.—anuncio Naruto una vez devolvió el móvil.

—¿¡Qué!?.—escucho que chillo Neji, haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera a él, su rostro se había tornado aún más pálido de lo que ya era, mientras sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y temor.

—Lo siento.—se disculpo Naruto.—Hable con esa persona.—dijo haciendo que la palidez en el rostro de Neji aumentará mas de ser posible.

—¿¡P-por que hizo eso…!?—pregunto él casi al borde de un colapso.

Naruto bajo su mirada a él pupitre, rehuyendo de los ojos claros de Neji.

—Lo siento, él me explico ciertas cosas, así que no te preocupes yo…—susurro levantando su mirada a él con una disculpa silenciosa brillando en ella.—Yo guardaré el secreto Neji.—prometió antes de suspirar y regresar su mirada a los ojos claros de Neji.

Él solo asintió y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, la hizo hueca y monótona de Kakashi los interrumpió, haciendo que Neji, prácticamente corriera a su asiento, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Naruto.

El silencio roto únicamente por Kakashi impartiendo la clase se instaló entre ellos, con él viendo fijamente a Naruto, quién por sorprendente que sonara lo ignoraba épicamente.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?.—susurro más Naruto solo suspiro observándolo de reojo.

—…Lo siento Sasuke, no puedo decirte.—susurro y en verdad parecía que realmente lo sentía.—Se lo prometí.

¿¡A quién carajos le importaba si lo había prometido!?

—Naruto.—gruño irritado, más él solo negó regresando su atención a Kakashi.

Un sentimiento de molesta irritación se esparció por su pecho cuando al voltear ligeramente el rostro hacia atrás, se encontró con la mirada perla de Neji observando la espalda de Naruto, mientras esté ponía atención a Kakashi impartiendo la clase por primera vez.

Su pecho se apretó y un suspiro escapó de sus labios al caer en cuánta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Celos._

Realmente estaba jodido y la razón tenía nombre y apellido.

…

Apenas terminada la clase cogió sus pertenencias y casi huyó del salón, necesitaba cuanto antes comunicarse con su primo, por lo que corriendo hasta la azotea se aseguró que nadie la siguiera para hablar con seguridad con su primo.

—¿Hinata-sama?.—contestó su primo al tercer timbre.

—N-Neji-nissan…—sollozo asustada.—Me descubrieron.—confeso pese a saber que su primo ya estaba al tanto de eso.

Un suspiro le siguió a su confesión, haciendo que la culpa pesará aún más dentro de su pecho.

—L-lo siento.—se disculpó, su primo solo suspiro nuevamente.

—Tranquila Hinata-sama. Él no dira nada.—le aseguró su primo.

Habían pasado muchas dificultades para hacerla pasar por hombre, y esconderla de Tōneri, su vida se había convertido en una prueba de supervivencia, en donde cada día era una batalla por sobrevivir.

Su tranquila vida en compañía de su familia se había destruido en el momento en el que Ōtsutsuki Toneri fijo sus ojos en ella. Había perdido a sus padres y hermana por esa persona, su vida había sido destruida en cuestión segundos por él. Había quedado completamente sola a excepción de la compañía y protección que su primo le brindaba.

Si no fuera por Neji, ella ni siquiera gozaría de la momentánea paz que poseía, si no fuera por él, ella en esos momentos estaría bajo el dominio y obsesión de Tōneri. Había visto a su primo mancharse las manos de sangre para protegerla. Él la había rescatado, le había dado protección y hasta otorgado su nombre. No podía defraudarlo, ellos eran lo último que quedaba de la familia Hyūga, los últimos poseedores de los ojos de luna.

—He estado pensando en esto.—susurro su primo después de unos segundos de silencio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.—Haga de Uzumaki Naruto su aliado.—propuso su primo.

—¿A-aliado?.—susurro ella confundida por tal idea.

—Haga de él su amigo, así podrá permanecer a su alrededor y vigilarlo.—ordeno su primo.

Ella suspiró era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de ponerse en evidencia ante Naruto.

—Hinata-sama…

—Lo sé. Lo haré.—lo interrumpió.

—Entonces la estaré llamando dentro de dos días para que me informe cómo avanzo con el acercamiento a Uzumaki Naruto.—prometió su primo antes de terminar la llamada.

…

Se había metido en un problema muy gordo. Dedujo después de haber sido víctima de la mirada fulminante de Sasuke durante las últimas horas.

—_Adiós tranquilidad dattebayo._—se lamento, pues si de algo temía en esa vida era de convertirse en blanco de la mirada fulminante y rencorosa de Sasuke.

Esa mañana definitivamente no debió haberse levantado de su cama.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Éramos amigos pero de vez en cuando mi corazón se confundía."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Espero que esta vez me traigas buenas noticias, Kinshiki.—dijo un joven hombre de piel pálida y tersa, sus ojos era de un azul cielo con tonalidades blancas, su cabello era de un pulcro tono blanco y a pesar de sus facciones amables sus ojos mostraban una crueldad y frialdad inimaginable.

Vestía un elegante yukata blanco que cubría sus manos y dejaba al descubierto un poco de su blanco pecho. En sus manos sostenía una foto de lo que parecía ser una chica sonriendo tiernamente, con mejillas sonrojadas y mirada brillante.

—Lo lamento joven amo, pero es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.—se disculpo Kinshiki haciendo una reverencia.—La princesa Hinata-sama, aún no a sido encontrada…

Pero Kinshiki se cortó abruptamente al ver la furia pintarse en el rostro de su joven amo. Sabía de lo que aquel joven hombre era capaz por lo que años de experiencia le habían enseñado a cerrar la boca en los momentos más precisos.

Kinshiki reprimió un escalofrío cuando la cruel y fría mirada de Toneri se posó sobre él, con una sonrisa tensa estirando sus labios.

—Es imposible que ella no aparezca, búsquenla hasta debajo de las piedras, no hemos llegado tan lejos para rendirnos a mitad de camino..—ordeno Toneri con voz suave, sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa tensa.

—Como usted ordene joven amo.—susurro Kinshiki sin deshacer aún la reverencia.

El sonido de los pasos de Toneri acercándose lo hizo tener un escalofrío, más aún así permaneció con el cuerpo doblado en una reverencia pese al peligro que su cuerpo le advertía corría.

Una mano se posó en su espalda con gentileza, dando suaves palmaditas.

—…Y Kinshiki, esta es tu última oportunidad, no habrá más ocasiones como está, encuentra a Hinata o paga con tu vida tu inutilidad.—ordeno con voz fría y al levantar la mirada unos segundos el horror le congeló los huesos al ver aquel amable rostro demostrar la pura crueldad.

Toneri no estaba bromeando. Esa sería su última oportunidad para encontrar aquella escurridiza chica quién era objeto de la obsesión de su joven amo.

**[….]**

Nerviosa observó su alrededor, había buscado una cafetería no muy popular, por lo que aquel lugar estaba tristemente casi vacío. Él tintineo de la puerta de entrada la hizo dirigir su rostro al frente suspirando con alivio cuando vio ingresar los rubios cabellos de él, y su mirada confundida.

Sus miradas no tardaron mucho en encontrarse y el pareció sonreír con alivio al verla, sus pasos inmediatamente lo acercaron hasta su mesa, él no vestía nada ostentoso, una simple playera naranja y unos vaqueros negros era su vestimenta, muy contrario a ella, quien sobre su cuerpo llevaba tres camisas del triple de su talla y unos pantalones negros bastante anchos. La peluca de color castaño le tapaba casi sus ojos claros los cuales protegía con unos gruesos lentes.

—¡Hey!.—saludo Naruto sonriendo y tomando asiento frente a ella.

Ella solo sonrió levemente correspondiendo al saludo.

—C-creo que ya lo sabe, el m-motivo por el qué lo cité aquí.—susurro observando su alrededor.—U-usted sabe que s-soy una c-chica…

—No te delatare Neji-chan…—la interrumpió Naruto sonriendo amistosamente, más ella solo lo observó sorprendida.

—…¿Neji…chan?.—susurro sintiendose extraña de escuchar el nombre de su primo ser dicho de esa manera tan infantil.

Naruto sonrió y asintió con un encogimiento de hombros.—Eres chica así que decirte Neji-kun sería raro, por lo tanto te diré Neji-chan.—explico Naruto con simpleza, ella lo observó aún sorprendida.—Asi que Neji-chan, confía en mí, no diré tu secreto, desde hoy y hasta el fin de mi vida juro guardar tu secreto a cualquier costó.—prometio sin dejar de sonreírle y por primera vez desde hace mucho, ella se permitió una sonrisa genuina.

—Muchas gracias…. N-Naruto-kun.—le sonrió de manera genuina, cálida y gentilmente.

Pero por alguna razón cuando termino de agradecer, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Naruto un poco sonrojado.

—¿S-sucede algo Naruto-kun?.—pregunto confundida y un poco curiosa Naruto la miró sin entender unos segundos para después simplemente sonreír un poco apenado y restarle importancia a su leve distracción.

**[…]**

Debía tener cuidado.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento una vez que estuvo completamente solo, y observó la espalda de ella desaparecer tras una esquina.

Aquella sonrisa lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, porque él no se esperaba ver aquella muestra de afecto tan genuina y cálida, ahora empezaba a entender un poco la confusión de Sasuke con ella.

—Ese maldito tiene el olfato muy desarrollado dattebayo…—susurrk con un poco de diversión.

De no ser cuidadoso hasta él terminaría embobado con aquella sonrisa y ojos perla. No podía permitirse eso, no cuando Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella, por el momento tendría cuidado de sus sonrisas y mientras tanto disfrutaría de la auto tortura de Sasuke pensando que era gay.

**[…]**

Era él, de eso estaba seguro, aquél andar torpe e inseguro solo podía pertenecerle a él.

Las malditamente irritantes mariposas en su estómago no dudaron ni un segundo en hacerse presente cuando sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los claros de él.

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que recibió como saludo debido a la distancia que los separaba, y antes de que pudiera acercarse para saludar de manera correcta una sombra corpulenta unos metros atrás de Neji llamó su atención.


End file.
